


JUST ONCE WON'T HURT (PART TWO)

by Shewantsthed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Affairs, Dry Humping, F/M, Lust, Masturbation, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewantsthed/pseuds/Shewantsthed
Summary: Follow up of part 1....again shameless smut xx





	1. Chapter 1

As you walk past, u hear the door open and his head pokes round " Oh Y/N??" a come hither motion with his finger and that smile again...uhhh! Blood pumping faster, feel your cheeks flushing and a tingle down your spine as you nervously walk past. He locks the door behind you and turns to face you "tsk tsk tsk, naughty girl" he laughs out, just staring at you as his tongue darts out to wet those plump pillow lips of his. "Now what sorta man would I be if I didn't return the favour hmm?" raising an eyebrow as he starts walking towards you. He stops right in front of you, eyes darting about your face, "god you don't know what you fuckin do to me" as he grabs the sides of your face with both hands pulling you in for forceful kiss. It's been too long since you last felt him, certain there would never be a next time, COULD never be a next time but he's like a bloody magnet, the more you try to forget him, try to avoid him he's there pulling you back to him. You swear he looks sexier every time you see him, smells better, gets you wetter if that's even possible. That groaning....never have you heard a better sound than the one he's making right now. Thumbs stroking your cheeks, fingers in your hair as his tongue moves slow...starts backing you up towards a pile of wooden pallets "pull em down and bend over" whispered into your ear. Nobody has ever been able to turn you on quite the way he does. Again thoughts of your husband enter your mind as you try your hardest to forget about him, not wanting to spoil the high you were feeling. You are doing this, you've wanted him too long and nothing is going to stop you from fucking him. You try n act seductively, pulling down your trousers but keeping hold of the waistband bending over with them till you touch your ankles, giving him a good look at the lacy purple shorts hiding what he wants to get at. As u rise up your fingers hook around them to pull them down "mmm leave em on" that electric surge running through your body again, you can tell how wet you are as you part your legs slightly, putting your hands down on the pallets,getting into position. Glancing over your shoulder as those piercing eyes boring into you. They were the very first thing you noticed on that man, the one thing that when you close your eyes you can see as if he were standing right in front of you, so dark they almost look black. He's rubbing at his cock, you moan n turn back around wiggling your arse trying to get him to you. You hear him walking slowly towards you, the clink of his belt unfastening and the sound of the zipper as his trousers hit the floor. Hes just standing there, not touching you, nt speaking, then out of nowhere one of his hands comes down on your arse hard as you let out a whimper. He leans over you and you gasp as his bulging erection, still covered by his boxer shorts, presses against your pussy, u push back against him and whisper out "fuck me"...practically begging and he groans "your gonna have to wait till next time beautiful" as he grabs your arse. and circles it against this cock. NEXT time!? There weren't even supposed to be a THIS time! Your eyes start rolling as his fingers edge closer to your lips, mouth starting to water as just him rubbing against you is threatening to make you come undone. A second of doubt before thinking...fuck it, I'm doing this!


	2. Chapter 2

You know by now he's got to have felt how wet he's made you, close to orgasm before it's even begun. The new knickers you had treated yourself to now pissing you off, a barrier between his touch and as if reading your mind his finger slides in from the side and pulls them to one side, a quiet groan under his breath as he rubs against your smooth, wet lips. It doesnt even feel real, pretty soon youre sure you are going to wake up and it'll be just another dream, one of hundreds you've had in the last 18 months. Nothing could have ever prepared you for just how good his fingers felt against you. Thick and soft and the way hes using the whole length of his middle finger to slide back and forth your slit, slowly inserting it pulling out your wetness and spreading it around thumb rubbing against the other hole you know he's going to be THE best fuck you have ever had! You drop your head to your arms raising your hips as his two fingers spread your lips apart, middle finger now rubbing your clit, the other hand squeezing your arse. Moaning at the sensation, the wetness, the fact you could still be caught by someone. Pushing your hips back you yet again beg him...please...another finger, now both tapping simultaneously at your swollen throbbing clit as you breathe out his name. And then it stops. You look over your shoulder giving him a confused look, to see hes now got his boxers down, dick rock hard just staring down at your arse. "need these?" tugging at your knickers, you shake your head n giggle as he rips them off you and playfully hangs them off his cock.."mine now"..you turn back round desperate to feel him inside you. He gently grabs your hips and pulls you closer both letting out a moan as the tip brushes against you. You badly want to just push back, feel the pop of that head stretching you, hes easily 7/8in and your eyes shut tight as you picture in your mind how it would feel. You cant take the teasing anymore and turn yourself back around kissing him fast and deep. Sighs and swear words as you start to grip him, feeling a smile against your lips..."your turn, remember" you perch yourself on the edge open your legs so he's standing between, oh my god that dick....and that stare, so fucking sexy, this can't be real. Two fingers come to your mouth, you're already soaked so dont need the extra lubrication but you know men find this a turn on. Staring into his eyes as you slide your mouth down his fingers, hollowing your cheeks on the way back up. A growl and grin from him, as he wraps his hand round his penis, fingers sliding inside you, feeling the stretch...its been too damn long since you felt this aroused, Fingers to the knuckles...in and out...so deliciously slow as you watch him wanking, his thumb going over that big purple tip shining with precum, as hes watching his fingers sinking into you. While you are loving the slowness you are desperate for him to fuck you and if you cant have his dick you want them fingers hard and fast to compensate...


	3. Chapter 3

Pulling him closer by his shirt, tongues meeting as his thumb finds its way to your clit. Gasping into his mouth as he curls his fingers and starts stroking against your walls trying to get at your Gspot, griping his hair when he lowers his head, licking and sucking at your neck...FUCK HES GOOD! Definitely been doing some research, another half giggle half moan as you hear the wet sounds his dick is making as he starts pumping faster, tongue wetting his lips as he opens his mouth to speak...just deep growls and the odd "fuck" here and there. You try desperately not to shut your eyes, watching men masturbate is your thing. Taking in the expression on their faces, watching the tendons and veins of the hand and forearm as they grip it tight, hearing the laboured breathing as they come close to the edge, seeing their chests rising and falling at a faster rate...even though you can't see his because he's still got that fucking t-shirt on...hands going up to get a feel of his torso, something youd been dying to see this whole time. Just as youd imagined, slight definition, slight hairy chest and that thin trail of black hair from his navel to his long, thick dripping cock...mmmmm. You've already had a good look at his arse in them tight trousers he insists on wearing, GOD you cannot wait to get this fucking man naked. Leaning back on your hands, hips gyrating with your mouth open you start to tighten up around him, thighs shaking, you can feel it...and he stops. Oh my god u fucking prick, as you fight the urge to slap him. he puts his mouth to your ear n whispers "thought I'd tease you seems you like doing it to me so much"...quick hard thrust... "them fuckin tits out all the time"...another..."knowing neither of us could do anything about it"...again...OH MY GOD "Since day fuckin one ive wanted you" biting your lobe "If i'd have known it'd be this easy to have you I'd have done it sooner" lips on yours as you moan into his mouth. You're so close again, the tingling going down your spine, the pressure building. Your senses completly overwhelmed by his voice, his smell, his touch...please...He stops again, FOR FUCK SAKE! "I'm close baby, bend over" watching his hand moving along himself faster. You do as he says, bend over and start rubbing your clit, by this point you can feel your arousal seeping out of you, your whole cunt swollen sensitive and soaked. The only sound you hear now is him breathing, fast and unsteady, hand going over your arse, pushing your t-shirt out the way fingers slowly up your back tracing your spine. Again you feel the tip of his cock against you but this time he doesnt stop it rubbing against your lips. He slowly pushes it in, just the tip slowly in and out, over and over, god just this feels so good. The groan coming all the way from his chest, a hum of approval as he says your name. It's taking all you have not to just push back on every inch till the bottom. He better fuck you next time you see him because this will NEVER be enough now! "rub faster, I'm nearly there" he takes his cock out fucking you hard and fast with two fingers teasing your other hole with his penis....the sensation sending another jolt through your body. Harder...you manage to squeek out as tears start forming in your eyes, panting into the air "filthy fuckin bitch" as a hand comes down hard on your arse. Your thighs shaking, the whooshing of blood in your ears..."bet youd enjoy my fat fuckin dick up your arse hmm?" another slap..OH...both hands squeeze your arse cheeks together dick now sliding between them fast, balls slapping against you...YES...gritting your teeth...OH MY FUCKING GOD YES...screaming his name as he starts moaning. You've never heard a man like it before, is it for show does he really come like this? "baby, come for me" strangled gasps as you feel the wet warmth of him splatter against your back, you look back as he finishes with his hand, emptying across your arse with a deep guttural "fuck" Seeing his expression, the way he looks at you when he opens his eyes....im gonna cum...his fingers back in you as you fuck them, hard and fast just like you want his cock to be using you. The warmth spreading all over your body as your knees buckle and after what feels like hours of teasing, when in fact it's probably only been about 20 mins, your body let's go...you rub faster but slow your pace right down on his fingers. Slowly back and forth onto them, feel yourself tightening around them, crying out his name as the feeling washes over you. Dropping your head to the surface as you compose yourself, he slaps your arse hard "fuckin hell that was good" as you both start laughing getting your trousers back on watching him as he stuffs your knickers into his pocket. One final lingering kiss at the door poking his head round to make sure the coast is clear before sending you on your way. The chilly air cooling your red hot face but not the blood pumping through your veins, you want him again, it's not enough. You know you're not going to be satisfied until you fuck him. You start walking away, his come still over your arse and back, feeling like the dirty slut you are, knowing when you get home youll be using that as lubricant when you fuck youreself with that fat dildo, over and over imagining him. He owns you now, he just doesnt know it. You will get that dick even if it's the last fuckin thing you do...


End file.
